The present invention is directed to an installation tool for threading-in anchor elements. The anchor elements are equipped with a thread at the end opposite the end facing the installation direction. The installation tool has a thread corresponding to the thread on the anchor element and a stop member limiting the threaded engagement of the installation tool with the anchor element
Installation tools of the above type are known, such as the tool disclosed in DE-PS 2 134 718, used mainly for the placement of so-called adhesive or shear anchors. A threaded rod or a threaded sleeve is connected with the installation tool by means of threaded interengagement and the anchor is driven into a borehole, such as one containing a hardenable mass. The driving action occurs mostly while turning the installation tool, with such turning or rotation serving to destroy an anchor cartridge or for mixing components contained in the borehole. In part, the driving of the anchor takes place with the help of a rotary impact motion.
After the anchor has been inserted, the installation tool must be removed from the anchor, that is, it must be unscrewed which takes place only with considerable difficulty, since the threaded interengagement of the installation tool and the anchor is tightened during the step of installing the anchor. To release the tight connection, a stop in the form of an eccentric shaft in the installation tool must be turned by means of a wrench. If this step is omitted, then the anchor may again be removed from the borehole during the unscrewing operation.